Products are typically shipped in packaging assemblies such as boxes or other types of containers. The containers help facilitate shipment of the products, for example by protecting the products from damage. Products are shipped in containers in an assembled manner, or the products are shipped in an unassembled manner and the product is assembled after removal from the packaging assembly. In addition, some packaging assemblies include protective inserts. Protective inserts are placed between or around portions of the product. Such protective inserts protect the product from damage during shipment by helping to prevent portions of the product from damaging one another. Other protective inserts are configured to reinforce the container in addition to protecting the product.